


Sells the proud heart's citadel

by Katarik



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade's relationship with Adeline is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sells the proud heart's citadel

He is not certain whether or not he hated Adeline, once he had outgrown the seventeen-year-old boy entranced by her that she had shaped and discarded, and made into something new.

He knows that he is grateful to her. No one else could have shown him the patterns of the world so clearly.

Before her he had thought the world complicated. Shadows and straight lines.

Things are simpler now, thoughts and actions and reactions expanded into 3-D predictability.

Even her.

Slade accepts the knife as her due, even as he knows it will lose him that eye, and through the pain and her triumphant smile he can see even through the blood running down his face, he pulls the trigger for a heart shot.

He knows she is dead. He pulls the trigger again regardless, and one more to her forehead.

She had not taught him to be anything less than thorough.


End file.
